


Busy-Bee

by orphan_account



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JIho is a busy-bee, LGBT Friendly, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woo Jiho is busy, but he still makes time for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy-Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-gender specific fic that an anon requested for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie. (The ____ is for y/n.)  
> Hope you enjoy!:)  
> ~Jinxxie

You sigh dramatically as your eyes scan over the ceiling for what feels like the thousandth time today. No response; only the loud clicking of keys coming from the desk on the other side of the room. You sigh again, louder this time in hopes of catching Jiho’s attention. Still nothing. You roll your eyes as you get up from the bed.

All the members of Block B have been very busy due to their promotion of Toy in Japan, so the fact the Jiho is even home right now is a miracle. However…this isn’t what you had in mind. The most contact the two of you have shared since he’s walked into your shared apartment is a simple hug and kiss on the cheek, from there he went straight to producing. You know how important work is to him, but this?

Your arms wrap around Jiho’s shoulders from behind; a final attempt to get his attention.

“Hey baby, what’s up?” Jiho asks, eyes still focused on the lyrics that he’s written. You bury your face in his neck.

“Not much…just missing you, that’s all.” You mutter into his skin, frowning. A low chuckle comes from Jiho.

“Missing me, huh? I’ve been in this room with you all day.” He says, finally spinning his chair around to face you properly. The smile on his face fades a bit when he sees that you’re upset.

“You’ve been so busy…we hardly talk when you’re gone and even when you come home you’re still working.” You pout as Jiho’s hands find your hips, pulling you so that you’re in his lap.

“I’m sorry, baby…it’s just an instinct, I guess…” He explains, reaching up to run his fingers along your jaw. “I just feel like I always have to work to maintain my standing in the charts…it’s really important to me, you know?” His passion makes you smile.

“I know.” You say, readjusting on his lap to be more comfortable. “And you know that I adore your passion, it’s one of the things that I love most about you; how you devote yourself to the things that are important to you.”

“You’re important to me too, you remember that, don’t you, ____?” He asks, leaning forward to kiss your chin affectionately, making you grin brightly.

“Of course I do, babe!” You reply as you push some of the hair away from Jiho’s forehead to kiss it. “And I’m grateful everyday for it.” Jiho shakes his head.

“No, I’m the one who’s grateful for you.” Jiho states, standing up and carrying you to the bed. “You stand by me day by day, even when I can’t be there for you; and you don’t know how much it means to me.” He sets you down gently and lays down beside you, pulling you into an embrace. His lips press against your forehead lovingly before he continues.

“On the days when I’m stressed out or too tired to think straight, I know that I can talk to you about it; you always manage to calm me down, no matter what. You make me smile. You make me laugh. You remind me why I do what I do.” His eyes lock with yours, and your breath catches in your throat. “You remind me who I am.”

You don’t hesitate to lean in and capture his lips in a passionate kiss, reaching up and running your fingers through his soft hair. It’s in moments like this that the world falls away; there are no responsibilities or songs to write, only you and the man you love. And as the two of you pull back from that breath-taking kiss, Jiho pulls you in closer, arms around your waist.

“Baby?” He asks gently. You nuzzle your nose into the front of his tee-shirt.

“Yes, Jiho?” You reply.

“I love you, more than anything.”

You smile brightly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
